


Hot Enough

by 1000Needles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000Needles/pseuds/1000Needles
Summary: The sizzle of spices makes his mouth water. He orders a skewer from a booth where they’re tossing cockatrice meat in a violently red sauce and wanders the streets, chewing. His tongue’s on fire.





	Hot Enough

Gladiolus finds Lestallum weirdly appealing. For someone who grew up in massive, sprawling Insomnia, it’s hardly a city at all. He can walk the entire length of its streets in under an hour. But despite the stench of garbage piled in the alleys, despite the miserable heat, it has an erotic energy that the cold, glittering Crown City can’t match. Maybe not despite but because of the heat. The women certainly don’t leave much to the imagination. Gladio stripped to the waist before venturing out from the hotel room, figuring it can’t be inappropriate in a town where the plant workers all wear sports bras in lieu of shirts. It’s long past sunset, but sweat’s rolling down his spine into the crack of his ass. Leather pants, suave in Insomnia, are less so in the tropics.

The sizzle of spices makes his mouth water. He orders a skewer from a booth where they’re tossing cockatrice meat in a violently red sauce and wanders the streets, chewing. His tongue’s on fire. He stops to buy a beer from a cart and stands by one of the tall tables to drink it and finish his food. There’s a plant worker with her elbows on the table next to him, drinking her own beer in long, slow swallows while condensation drips from her fingers. Gladio winks. 

“Hot enough for ya?”

The woman regards him with barely disguised contempt. “If you spent all day in the power plant, you’d appreciate this breeze.”

“I appreciate the view.”

She rolls her eyes. “Ugh.” 

Gladio tips her an apologetic salute and moves on. Okay, so he picked the wrong person to flirt with. It’s getting late, anyway, and Iggy will probably wake him at some ungodly hour while he fusses around in the kitchenette making coffee. It’s the drawback of pairing up with him for the night instead of Noctis. Noct snores, but he also sleeps in till noon when he can get away with it.

 

***

 

Ignis lies in bed, staring at the ceiling, and idly wondering if jacking off before Gladio gets back to the hotel room is worth the effort. It’s so rare to have the privacy, and sneaking off to the woods to find relief with one hand braced against a tree and the other working at furious speed is necessary, although hardly enjoyable. But it’s so hot. He strokes himself lightly under the thin sheet covering his legs. His chest is bare, moonlight from the window splashing across his face. 

He hears Gladio close the door quietly. Bottles clink in a plastic bag as he crosses the room. Ignis sits up.

“You’re still awake.”

“Indeed. It’s too hot to sleep.”

“Yeah.” Gladio drops the bag to the counter. “Want a beer?”

“Love one. Thanks.”

The cap pops off with a soft satisfying hiss and Gladio pads across the room to pass it over. “Noct okay? They in bed yet?”

“I can still hear them laughing through the wall, so no, I imagine not.”

“Not my problem if they’re both yawning tomorrow.” Gladio yawns himself, stretches, gets in bed on top of the covers. Ignis hears the faint creak of leather being peeled back, a quiet thump as the pants are dropped to the floor. It’s dark enough on the far side of the room that he can barely see Gladio, only make out an indistinct silhouette lifting the beer to his lips. Ignis leaves his own beer on the bedside table after a few gulps, too sleepy to bother. He slides down against the pillows and closes his eyes.

It’s so late that the noises of Lestallum nightlife have died down to an occasional shout in the distance, a faraway car horn. Gladio’s breath gets slow and heavy. Cautiously, Ignis moves his hand back under the sheet. The breeze from the window is still warm, but it feels good on his sweaty skin. His grip is firmer this time, spreading the lush moisture up and down, hips lifting into the cradle of his hand. 

He’s getting close, deliciously close, when an unmistakable squelching from the other bed makes him stop mid-stroke. Gladio sighs, so softly that Ignis would never have noticed if he weren’t paying attention. It’s hard to make anything out in the dim light, but there’s definite movement happening.

They must have been going in unison for a while before Ignis noticed. His lips curl up in amusement. Before he can stop himself, he laughs.

Gladio freezes. Then he launches himself out of bed and heads for the bathroom without looking back. The shower goes on.

Ignis chuckles again, softly, and pushes up against his wet palm. He imagines Gladio in the shower, one hand pressed hard against the wall, head down, hair dripping, rocking on the balls of his feet, thrusting into his hand. Ignis’s lips part; he lets out his own little moan of enjoyment, barely audible, just enough to be satisfying. His rhythm speeds up. When he tips over the edge, it’s with such a rush of bliss that he doesn’t immediately notice the shower’s gone off. When he opens his eyes, Gladio is standing in the bathroom doorway, staring.

Ignis smiles at him, the last twitches subsiding peacefully under his splayed fingers. “I wasn’t laughing at you.”

“I see that now,” Gladio says, finally, and gets back in bed. They’re both so relaxed that they fall asleep in moments.

 

***

 

Ignis fries the skewers over the cook stove, flipping them in the sizzling oil until they’re golden on all sides. “Noct! Prompto! Stop fishing and eat.” He can feel Gladio’s gaze on the side of his face, warm and arousing. He turns to meet those inviting eyes over the tops of his glasses. “See something you like?”

“You’re beautiful when you come,” Gladio says, very softly, before the boys rush up the side of the haven and join them. Ignis bites into the hot crispy skewer and juice fills his mouth, fragrant with spices. He licks his fingers, not taking his eyes off Gladio.

“Where to next?” Noctis asks, kicking his boots up in front of the fire. Ignis takes a moment to consider before answering.

“We’d best head back into town and replenish our supply of curatives.”

“I'm with Iggy,” Gladio says, and tips a wink as he stuffs the rest of the skewer in his mouth. The night air is sultry and pleasant. Ignis smiles as he scrubs the pan, and decides he won't need to sneak off into the woods tonight. They'll be back in Lestallum tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me at moon-festival.com.


End file.
